As anyone who has done so can attest, manually shoveling snow off one's driveway or sidewalk is a laborious, even back-breaking task. While there have been many different shovels, tools, and systems which have been proposed to make this job of manual snow removal from sidewalks, driveways, paths, or walkways more efficient and less of an effort, clearing snow, for the most part, remains physically exerting. Other than configuring snow shovel handles, purportedly to assist in alleviating back and leg strain, there has been little advancement in addressing snow removal. There are no tools or systems readily and practically available to the home or building owner which accomplishes the effective removal of snow, without the physical exertion which accompanies the process.